


White

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Meena usually enjoys going shopping with Ash. The thing is they have to buy dresses today for Nana Noodleman's fête blanche, and Ash absolutely hates white.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompts I'm doing on tumblr. cartoonloverstuff asked for "I'm not wearing that." for MeenaXAsh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The cry coming from the changing booth next to her makes Meena flinch.

"Ash?" she asks immediately. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"This...this dress!" the porcupine replies. "It's terrible!"

Meena sighs. As much as she was looking forward to going shopping with Ash, buying dresses for Nana Noodleman's _fête blanche_ coming up next weekend might not have been her best idea.

Because there is one thing Ash hates more than colorful dresses.

It's _white_ dresses.

"Come on, Ash," Meena says. "It can't be that bad!"

"It's _white!_ " Ash replies. "That's as bad as it can get!"

"It's a _fête blanche_ ," Meena goes on. "You have to wear white there."

"Says who?"

"Says the term," Meena explains. " _Blanche_ is white in French."

"It can be _get lost_ for all I care! I am not wearing that!"

"You have to," Meena says. "We are all invited which means we are all going to wear white."

"Even the guys?"

"Even the guys."

There's a moment of silence before Ash speaks up again. "Can't say I don't want to see that. I mean, can you imagine Mike? Mike is already white. It's going to look like he's naked!"

Meena lets out another sigh, but this time, it's a relieved one.

Maybe the possibility of seeing Mike at the Nana Noodleman's wearing a white suit is finally going to get Ash into that dress.

But her hopes are shattered when she hears Ash again.

"Nope!" the porcupine calls out. "Still not wearing this!"

Meena bites down on her lip.

She takes a look at herself in the mirror.

Granted, she isn't a big fan of white either, but she thinks the dress she's wearing now looks okay.

It's simple, but fits her well, just a simple short white dress. She's happy with her decision.

Which doesn't help her with a certain porcupine refusing to wear white.

With a determined nod Meena steps out of her changing booth.

"Let me at least have a look," she says. "I want to know if it's really as bad as you say."

"Believe me, it is," Ash replies. "It really is!"

"Ash, please, let me have a look!"

Ash pokes her head out. She has an angry look on her face which softens a bit when she sets eyes on Meena.

"See?" she says. "Why can't I look as good in white as you do?"

Meena smiles, twirling around.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, you look nice."

"Thanks!" Meena replies. "Now let me see that dress, please."

"I really don't want to," Ash replies. "I look terrible."

"I doubt that! Besides, there's no way out of this for you. Mr. Moon said attendance is mandatory."

"I could get sick."

"I don't think Mr. Moon is going to buy that."

"Hey, there's nothing you can do!" Ash says. "You can always get sick!"

"I bet Mr. Moon is going to check. You know what he's like when it comes to Nana Noodleman. And he has a point. Without her, we wouldn't be able to perform at the Moon Theater because there wouldn't _be_ a Moon Theater."

"I know. It's just…" Ash sighs. "It's _white_."

"Well, you can try go get out of this by saying you were sick, but I bet Mr. Moon is going to come to your place and drag you to the party if he has to. And given the state of your wardrobe, you're probably going to end up wearing a bedsheet. Which puts you into a position where you wouldn't be able to laugh at Mike."

Ash lowers her gaze for a moment, then sighs.

"Okay," she says and steps out of her changing booth.

"Wow," Meena says when she sets eyes on her.

Ash's dress is short with long sleeves and a cute collar.

"You look amazing, Ash!" Meena goes on.

"You really think so?" Ash asks, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I feel so ridiculous!"

"No, really, you look amazing! I knew this dress was going to fit you well!"

Ash sighs. "Okay. I'll buy this dress, wear it at Nana Noodleman's _fête blanche_ , and we are never, I repeat, _never_ going to talk about it again."

"You mean except for making fun of Mike looking like he's not wearing anything, right?" Meena suggests with a wink.

Ash laughs. "You got that right!"

She steps back into her changing booth and Meena returns to her, changing back into her regular clothes.

She might need to have a close look at Ash at the cash desk.

Just in case.


End file.
